


Divergence

by Kaz3313



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Now,  the universe that was a little to the right of this one had a very similar position. Only the end of the conversation between God and Principality would end with a simple "Continue as you are," and Aziraphale would stay in his position on Earth. However, this universe was the one a little to the left, and the conversation would end differently. While that doesn't seem like it would change anything in the grand scheme of things it certainly did.(Aka Divergence Omens)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Divergence

The sky opened up and a beam of light filled the Principality's vision. He squinted under the bright light but waited for God's command.

It was the dawn of the seventh day of the world, and while each was very good, as God made it so, he couldn't help but feel a little bored. The humans weren't much company, as they were entranced with each other than the angel of the eastern gate. The animals weren't well company either. The "wolf", as Adam named it, tried to bite him. He didn't dislike them though, he just didn't have any fancy toward them. If he was being completely honest, he really didn't like this new humanity job. So, while he awaited in slight fear of God's word, he also held hope that maybe he’d be reassigned. 

Now, the universe that was a little to the right of this one had a very similar position. Only the end of the conversation between God and Principality would end with a simple "Continue as you are," and Aziraphale would stay in his position on Earth. However, this universe was the one a little to the left, and the conversation would end differently. While that doesn't seem like it would change anything in the grand scheme of things it certainly did. 

The fate of not only Aziraphale but of two Demons and an Angel lay in this one event. Even the end of the world would be altered (though the result would be virtually the same).

"Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Watcher of Adam and Eve. You have an evaluation with the Archangels Uriel and Michael you must attend once Gabriel has come down to watch your post while you are gone. Then, after the meeting, you will return here until further notice. Do you understand what you are called to do?" God's voice (her actual voice as the Metatron wasn't called upon till later) boomed out. 

"Yes, my Lord," Aziraphale said although he had little understanding of why he was being evaluated. It’s not like he did much. He did not voice this of course, he learned you just smile, nod, and go with the flow. Even if the flow was a very still lake.

As soon as Her light disappeared, an Archangel appeared in a crack of lightning (fun fact: lighting was made as a quick way of transporting of Angel's from Heaven to Earth. Later escalators, elevators, phone booths, and the like were added as acceptable ways). 

"Ah, Gabriel, I assume I'll be off then? To my meeting," The Principality looked up awaiting his own bolt to sweep him up to Heaven. It didn't come immediately, to his dismay.

"Soon...So the humans...which ones…?" He looked off toward the Garden and Aziraphale realized he hadn't seen Adam nor Eve. He probably wouldn't be able to tell apart a shark from a human. 

"There's Adam. Eve is the one right next to him." He pointed to the two humans that were just getting up.

"Ah, are they normally-"

"Sleeping? No, but they do that and cuddle one another. I'd say fascinating but they've done it every nigh,t and it gets boring after the first two hours,"

"No signs of any fallen?"

"Not a single one… though just in case..." Azriaphale handed his sword over. He wasn’t sure why the archangel wasn’t given one to begin with but he thought it best he have something to defend himself. After all, he could get curious and try to pet that wolf. Gabriel took it without a second thought. With that, Aziraphale was taken to the Heavens, leaving Gabriel to watch the two waking humans.

*

Ironic as it is, a "fallen" had already made his way in. He had thought of a better name then fallen though: Demon. Crawley wasn't sure what to do, as his only assignment was "go stir up some trouble" and that gave him a lot of wiggle room. Or rather slither room.

He'd watched the white-haired angel for awhile, about six days now. He guessed he wasn’t very perceptive as he didn't even notice that Crawley had infiltrated the territory. He simply just sat on the wall, fidgeting with his sword. He didn't look like the angel to be carrying a sword, not that Crawley doubted he could use it. The war had proven angels to be fierce fighters, he just looked like one who'd rather give it to the first odd fellow that wondered by and then spend the rest of his days enjoying the finer things of life. And if this was the neighboring universe exactly that would've happened.

But it wasn’t, and different fates were on the table . It was merely a passing thought in a demon's head.

He did, however, lend his sword out and that was to the muscular Archangel that showed up. Crawley could see himself starting a conversation with the other angel but this Archangel? Wasn’t worth his time to get smitted.

Just do what he's told and then he'd be back to Hell right where he belonged. Even if Earth was nicer to look at, it was not worth getting hurt over, and if he pulled this off, he might even get on Satan’s good side (or would it be bad side?).

It was easy to tempt Eve, to whisper ideas in her head. She was a thinker, a questioner. That sort of thing always got someone in trouble. 

Even with his great accomplishment, a wave of something hit him. Regret? Fear? Guilt? He pushed it down. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. He, however, did jump at the sound of thunder. More angels had arrived.

It was clear that they had heard his trouble, and they probably thought of a way to end it. A way Crawley wouldn’t like too much. Without hesitation, he slithered back into the depths of the Earth. Hell would be happy with him. After all, getting the humans to commit the first sin was an insane feat.

Some argued it wouldn’t be possible (Crawely thought it best not to tell anyone how simple it’d been). He might even get back in time to run for Prince (running a campaign with demons is much different than people doing it.There’s more discorporation involved for a start and lots less voting. Same amount of corruption though). Although, thinking about it, who would want a Prince Crawley? He’d have to think of a better title, he wasn’t too into that squirmy at the feet ring it had to it. 

*

The two Archangels and one confused Principality, were there because of all the trouble stirred up, but they weren’t here for Crawley. They were there to talk to Gabriel, the failed Archangel.

The last time an angel (well, angels) messed up, the Great Falling happened, yet both Michael and Uriel knew how it would look if another Archangel fell (and they’d have to go plead to God, and both they and Her were busy as it was). So they came up with a solution.

“Gabriel, Brother, Messenger of God, and Archangel. Did you, while filling in for Aziraphale Principality of the Eastern Gate, neglect your duties, not only letting a Fallen into Eden but also let him tempt the humans to sin?” Uriel asked. 

Gabriel felt his stomach drop. He'd never failed nor felt nervous and found his one mistake had quickly taken up all thoughts in his mind. 

“...Yes,” Even his voice trembled.

"Then, Gabriel, you are sentenced to make up for the job you failed; you are to stay on Earth and watch over Adam and Eve and how humanity grows. You are to be a mere Principality," Michael demanded. 

Gabriel opened his mouth in protest then shut it. He reminded himself that he could've been dealt much worse.

"Um, well, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Aziraphale asked, finding himself awkwardly placed in the middle of things.

"You’re promoted to Archangel."

"I'm- Oh thank you!" He happily nodded but turned to Gabriel "I'm so so very sorry." 

Yet before the three left, Gabriel heard the promoted Principality cry out in some sort of glee. Gabriel didn’t even know Principalities could be promoted to Archangel’s. He didn’t even know Archangels could demote Archangels! Actually, being quite frank, he thought the only demotion was falling.

He turned to the two sinful, knowledgeable humans and sighed. He'd just have to keep them safe from anymore harm. How hard could it be?

*

In a matter of a few hours the shock of being demoted wore thin. He was alone on this cold, unfamiliar Earth plain. His Archangel Siblings turned on him and his identity was shattered in a matter of moments. He found his vessel reacted in strange ways and did his best to keep them in check. However, when the first raindrops fell upon the ex Archangel he felt his own "raindrops" join in. The rain was dreadfully cold.

Gabriel had never felt the cold before and he hoped he didn't have to feel it for very long. 

It could've been a long hard cry, but before he had time to he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Something was in the garden.

"Halt- Fallen! Wicked Demon! Tempter of Adam and-" Gabriel yelled pointing his sword outward. 

"Nope, that was Crawley. He went back down- kinda popular right now. Zzo I have to do hiz stupid job, but I think those two have had enough demonic tempting for one day, huh?" A ragged Demon (weren't they all ragged) called out. They had hair that looked to be cut with claws, and a single fly buzzed around their head (they didn't even swat at it).

“I think I’ve had enough of it too,” he looked back at the humans who were...running away from a lion? Already a few minutes in with being on their own and they were in another pit of trouble. “I have to go defeat the lion,” he said waving Aziraphale’s sword in the air. He realized that could probably be a threatening sight to a demon but instead they gave a playful smile.

“Y’know, if you could give them the sword and not have to keep going back from the Garden Wall - which I don’t know why you’re on when it’s raining- to them it’d be easier. To bad you have to kee-”

“Oh! That’s a great idea, Umm?”

“Beelzebub, and I was jok-” They’re voice broke off as he flew off the gate, presumably to the humans. When he came back to his post the flaming sword was gone.

“I told them they could borrow it. It’s not even mine. It belonged to the other guy,” Gabriel explained. If it was any other day he may be thinking about how he shouldn’t explain everything to a demon. However, he was too relieved to be able to talk to someone to think ahead. 

“The other guy?” Beelzebub asked. According to what Crawley said, there was only one angel guarding the garden. 

“Yeah, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said. 

“Aren’t you Aziraphale?” 

“Heavens no, I’m Gabriel,”

They froze up.

“The Archangel?”

“Uh… not anymore- I mean, eh, It’s a change of plans,”

“Do you want to, maybe get out of the rain?” Beelzebub asked, thinking it best to change the subject.

“How? It’s raining everywhere.”

“Not in the Garden.” 

“Not allowed in the Garden.” 

“Neither am I, yet look at me,” They said gesturing at themself like Vana White, a human who’d be born around 6,000 years later, revealing the next puzzle on Wheel of Fortune.

“I mean- Yes there you are. I just-” He looked around and then up. No one sees him nor seems to care; surely even the Almighty would agree it’s no use getting wet. “Alright,” He clamoured down to the garden, in awe of it’s astounding colours. Nothing like this was found in Heaven. 

Beelzebub didn’t realize until much later, but that was their first successful temptation.


End file.
